


釜底游鱼

by Knott



Category: True Detective, Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 真探第一季的西部世界au





	1. Chapter 1

马丁又打了个喷嚏。

汉克说：“一大早你就醉了？”

马丁朝他竖了个中指。外套皱巴巴的，马丁用一只手拎着它，他是这里唯一没有穿制服的人，也是反应小组里面资格最老的。电梯里面本该只有六个人，加上马丁和头儿总共是八个。头儿不常到这一层来，可是今天，为了陪同伯纳德博士，头儿也来了。马丁还没来得及仔细打量一眼编程部门的主要负责人，谢泼德那个无赖突然说：“别管他，他每天都是这个样子。”

马丁正要发作，头儿忽然说：“马蒂，也许我们该让你回去睡一会儿，再给你准备杯咖啡？”

马丁侧身对着头儿，不理会其余几个人的窃笑。“不，”马丁勉强笑笑，“我能行。”

伯纳德博士并没有笑，在所有人当中，他是最沉默的。他交抱着双臂站在电梯的最里层，背部靠着电梯板，好像随时在防御电梯门突然打开一般。他的镜片在电梯的幽暗中闪着光。

即便到了这个时候，马丁依然觉得没有什么可奇怪的，哪怕他在早晨五点钟被叫醒，哪怕他还从未出过一次整个队伍全副武装的任务，哪怕头儿和技术部门的骨干都在场，他仍然选择不去担心。上面下来的人一直都在这一层表现得紧张兮兮的，这也不是第一次了。马丁真希望他们能放松点。

汉克和个大个子的德国佬低声交换一个笑话，头儿埋头去点烟。马丁突然发现没人告诉他最明显的事。电梯稳步下降，显示楼层的蓝色的数字在他眼前不断变化，但这并没有改变他自从抵达这里起就想问的一个问题——

“我们这是去哪？”马丁自以为说得很大声，实际上他的话不比一句耳语更响亮。

所有人顿时看着头儿，或者看着头儿身后的伯纳德博士，马丁分不清。

头儿刚把烟斗点燃，他把手里的火柴一甩，火星在黑暗中一闪又灭了。“冷库。”他简短地说。

马丁这才意识到他今天早上的乐观心情真是大错特错。

 

所谓的冷库是指“那些东西”（谢泼德语）的储存仓，这个叫法是马丁过去认识的一个安保人员发明的，利亚姆是个退休警察，有种不讨人喜欢的幽默感。过去，提到这个名字时头儿总会一笑，今天他可没有笑。马丁悠悠对自己叹了口气，早知道是这样，他就不急着出门了。

“出了点问题，”德国佬解释道，“我们得下去处理一下。”

伯纳德博士依旧固执地沉默着，只在“问题”这个词出现时绷紧了肩膀。

马丁皱起眉，隐约嗅到了一种不同寻常的紧张气氛。在这六个人当中，他注意到克莱姆带上了他的枪，克莱姆这家伙是从来不带枪的。至于头儿，鬼知道他带着什么。

马丁不喜欢被蒙在鼓里。

电梯门打开了，他们新招进来的那个小个子马上转过身去对着电梯内壁呕吐。头儿一手叉着腰，转过头来对马丁扬起眉毛，其余几个人在他们中间鱼贯过去了，伯纳德博士殿后。

“安德烈，”头儿的口气透出冷冷的腻烦，“别逼我把你调回去。”

所以这就是新来的小个子的名字。“给他点时间，”马丁说，“他会适应的。”

安德烈抬起头来感激地朝马丁一笑，幸亏这笑容没给头儿看见。面对马丁的说辞，头儿冷哼了一声，迈步走出电梯，马丁抓了抓耳朵，匆忙对安德烈解释了句什么，大概是“这里头的温度控制已经坏了好几个星期了……”之类的，随即大步跟了上去，强忍住一个涌上的哈欠。

潜意识83层灯光幽暗，一个漫步其中的人随时有可能撞上树桩一般林立的仿生人。马丁自己就差点撞在了一个大个子的印第安人身上，看样子他已经被废弃多时了。克莱姆嘬着嘴里的香烟，看马丁赶上来后问道：“那个俄国佬呢？”他的一只大拇指永远扣在枪带上。

“还在电梯里头吐呢。他到底多大，十七？”克莱姆往地上啐了一口。

他们跟着头儿和伯纳德博士穿过排成整齐队列的库存。说来也怪，伯纳德和头儿可以直接融入这里的环境：他们俩看上去都像两尊毫无人类感情的雕像。马丁不喜欢这个地方，他想起了玛姬质问他到哪去了的那些夜晚，想起他的女儿们，她们刚到去乐园的年纪。

头儿推开一扇还亮着灯光的门。伯纳德背部的肌肉绷得更紧了，他摘下眼镜擦拭。马丁这个时候看清了房间里面的一切，福特博士在里头，正在和一个男人谈话，那个男人坐在长条桌的另一头，手里握着杯酒。马丁马上分辨出，他是“那些人”里的一个。

“拉斯特，”福特好像根本没注意到他们进来，“你跟着我们多久了？”

“你想知道答案？”一阵醉醺醺的低喃吸引了马丁的注意，“你最好开始问正确的问题。”

福特做了个制止的手势，用他的目光。拉斯特不动了。马丁吃惊地打量着他的相貌，那里头有让人感到警觉的地方。但在心里，一个声音朝他喃喃：“老天，他们造了个牛仔，还是最顽固的那种。”这份工作把他弄迟钝了，用头儿的话说就是缺乏警惕性。伯纳德眯起眼，和头儿交换个眼神。

拉斯特仍然端着那杯酒，手腕固定在空中。

福特回过头看着他们，其余人一动不动，马丁脸上露出个僵硬的笑。“拉斯特喜欢反问我问题，是不是，拉斯特？”福特这句话其实是对他们说的，“我们过去一直用他。”

伯纳德仍在擦拭镜片。那个叫拉斯特的仿生人目光里空空洞洞的，什么也没有。马丁不自在地摸了摸鼻子，朝屋内走了一步，却又停了下来。头儿把手放在他的左肩上，无声阻止了他。

“抱歉，”福特微笑着说，“只想重温一下旧时光。”

有人不自在地咳嗽，也可能是马丁的错觉。伯纳德重新把眼镜戴上。

“当然，”伯纳德的声音不知不觉带上了谄媚的味道，“您愿意花多久就花多久，博士。”

“我们在外面等你。”头儿补充。从这生硬的口气看来，不难看出他对这番胡闹是不赞成的，于是屋子里很快剩下马丁和福特博士两个人了——算上那个停止工作的“东西”是三个。

所有人都走开以后，马丁徒劳地意识到一件事：他们来这一层，就是为了这个叫拉斯特的host，它现在是一个错误。

人们管福特叫做“那个博士”，不仅出于尊重和敬畏，还有某种心领神会的双关含义，因为这个不苟言笑的老头还可以算是个医生。就在这时，他好像知道马丁在想什么。“别让他的样子愚弄了你，”福特摊开一只手，颇感兴趣地盯着看，随后又看看马丁和桌子对面那位仿生人，“他是主题公园里最老资格的型号之一了。告诉我你现在在想什么，拉斯特。”

喔，马丁心想，他可愚弄不了我。

紧握着酒杯的手腕动了一下，缓慢落下来。拉斯特睁开惺忪的醉眼。

他转而盯着马丁。“你他妈下到这儿来干什么，马蒂？”他说出的话让马丁震惊，也许他听错了。

马丁差点伸手去拔他的枪，但这是在潜意识层，他又不是第一天接手这份工作，他不想像个小姑娘一样大惊小怪的。他现在看清拉斯特的模样了，他看起来像个麻烦。

“我说，”拉斯特突然站起来，冲着他的脸嘶哑地说：“回到上面去。”

他其实没有做出什么攻击性行为，顶多揪住了马丁的领子。警铃大作，玻璃门外的人立刻都冲了进来，克莱姆反扭住拉斯特的胳膊，往地上啐了一口。伯纳德大步冲了进来，但在看到福特的脸色以后安静了下去，福特将其余人置之不理，正在慢慢地喝一口茶，他背心口袋上的表链在马丁看来刺眼。作为这场乱子的中心，马丁有好一会只是困惑地站在那，莫名其妙地既被冒犯了，又有些生气。汉克朝他使了个颜色，他赶紧过去抓住拉斯特的肩膀，后者在狠命挣扎，眼睛里的嘲笑冷冷的。“我们还会见到你的，”福特说，叼着烟斗，“我想。”

伯纳德责难般地看着他。马丁觉察到，这里面只有他一个人不知道怎么办，不是第一次了。

等到他反应过来，电梯已经在上升，这就是他们把拉斯特带回作全面诊断的那天发生的事，后来的记忆在马丁的脑子里全是一片模糊，要么顺序全乱了。他只记得，那天程序部门人手不足——这得归咎于乐园最近的大屠杀故事线——所以，作为安保部门资格最老的员工，马丁被迫给这个出了问题的仿生人做个初步诊断，这部分工作是他最不喜欢的，因为太无聊了。

拉斯特坐在椅子上，醒过来时，也许他会意外对面坐的是马丁。

马丁摇摇头，把外套在椅背上挂好，先喝了一口杯子里的咖啡。他并不着急，他觉得在刚才楼下的乱子闹出来以后，他有资格让椅子上这家伙等等。咖啡已经冷掉了。马丁叹口气把它放在一边，他对玻璃门外的卡伦小姐笑笑——这女人总像老鹰一样盘旋在附近——但她没有回应，马丁等到下一次玻璃门被人推开时，深深吸了口气。

他准备好了。

“好吧，”马丁说，“让他回到线上来。”


	2. Chapter 2

马丁的手调整着领带，陪同伯纳德进来的是一名叫莎拉的程序部门员工，她对马丁的这些小动作很不以为然，马丁能从她带笑的目光中看出这一点。马丁对她笑笑，两人视线对接上的瞬间，伯纳德清了清嗓子。

“你已经运行过初步诊断了，结果怎么样？”

马丁将目光从莎拉的脸上抽回，好不容易才认识到伯纳德是在和他说话。

“你知道，”马丁马虎地打个手势，“还不是通常的那些。”

伯纳德本来一直注视着拉斯特，这时十分勉强地把注意力转到马丁身上，马丁的手势尴尬地断在了空中，伯纳德似乎没注意到。

“再来一遍。”程序部门的负责人说。

马丁有些不高兴，声音也刻意变得粗鲁了。“你说什么？”

“再来一遍，”伯纳德冷漠地表示，“从开始到结束，一字不漏地把你们刚才的过程重演一遍，我想听听看——麻烦你了，哈特先生。”

整个总部只有伯纳德会叫他哈特先生，而不是马蒂，马丁想。更糟糕的是，即使在他对你表现出友好的时候，他也不是认真的，那句友善的“哈特先生”只是让伯纳德的居高临下态度变得更扎眼了。

“好吧。”马丁说。

马丁停止摆弄领带，不再炫耀地翘着腿坐着，露出腰间的枪和安保人员的标识了——通常，这些都对女孩们很管用，但今天运气好像不站在他这边。莎拉察觉到马丁的窘迫，现在不再望着他了。马丁再次望向拉斯特，想知道眼前这一个到底有什么特别的。“开始吧，哈特先生。”

这回马丁有意问得很大声，作为对伯纳德直接命令的抗议。

“能听见吗，拉斯特？”

虽然有所准备，拉斯特醒来的过程还是吓了马丁一跳。像是骨子里的发条突然被一只看不见的手上紧了，拉斯特醒了过来，不仅仅是睁开眼睛，他整个人的姿态都变了，变得警觉，敏锐，沉稳。在马丁问出问题的瞬间，他差点一跃而起，但在镇定住自己后，拉斯特立刻盯住他看，同时打量着马丁身后的两名旁听者和这周围的环境。

“我听见你了。”拉斯特回答。他答问题的时候有点心不在焉的样子。

“你知道你在哪吗？”

马丁问出这个问题时，伯纳德的手停在了他正在擦拭的右边镜片上。

拉斯特从左到右打量了一遍所有人，讥讽地一笑。他靠在椅背上，两手大喇喇地搁在膝盖上。马丁不知道是谁设置他的玩世不恭指数的，但那数字肯定是过火了点，攻击性也是。“我在一个——”拉斯特讥讽地加重了接下来那个词，“——梦里。”伯纳德停住动作，被他的答案迷住了。

马丁摇摇头。“你想从这个梦里醒来吗？”他问拉斯特。

拉斯特长长地唔了一声。马丁侧头望向伯纳德，后者耸耸肩让他继续。

说实在的，马丁宁愿回家去和孩子们玩乐高，或者玛姬新买回来的那套据说能开发孩子智力的破玩具。马丁偷瞄了莎拉一眼，她正在本子上记着什么，她似乎也被这个拉斯特不同寻常的回答吸引住了。马丁再次摇头。

“你是否曾经，”马丁努力回想着那个词儿，“质疑过你的存在？”

拉斯特回答的口吻让马丁想揍他一顿。“你认为呢，伙计？”

“反问，”这时候伯纳德低声对莎拉解释道，“应该是这次更新时福特加进去的，以前我没有注意到这个host有这些特点，这是全新的一套，福特管它们叫——”马丁没有继续听下去，主要是因为伯纳德喋喋不休的同时，拉斯特仍然继续观察着他，突然（马丁不知道有没有人注意到）拉斯特凑近前，嘴唇挨近他的耳边，低声说了句话，这句话只有马丁听见，在那以后很长一段时间，他甚至怀疑自己听错了。马丁立刻绷紧身体，摆出防卫性的姿态，同时迅速转头望向伯纳德，看他们有没有注意到这件事。

伯纳德还在和莎拉低声交谈，马丁惊魂未定地回过头，拉斯特已经恢复了原本的样子，俨然刚才的异常压根没有发生过。马丁不由得有些诧异。

“死者生活过的世界，”拉斯特刚才对他说，“将溶解和化为乌有（1）。”

马丁凝视着拉斯特，后者平静地应对他的注视。马丁突然一阵恍惚。

“抱歉，哈特先生，”伯纳德总算意识到了诊断中断，“继续。”

看拉斯特一眼，马丁大声清了清喉咙，拉斯特没有任何反应。“你们总在host在场的时候谈论他的设置问题吗？”马丁突然意识到一个问题，“我没别的意思，只是，他也许会听见你，伯纳德博士。”

“你多虑了，”伯纳德对他容忍地微笑了一下，“他不能。继续。”

马丁瞧着拉斯特，仿佛第一次看见他似的。他的肋骨部位有三个弹孔，马丁第一次注意到……大概这也是设置细节之一。除此以外，他的手指上有烟头灼烧的痕迹。“告诉我们，”马丁勉强打起精神来，“你怎么看你的世界。”

拉斯特重新从僵硬状态过渡到有知觉的状态，这让他的面部神色生动起来，但在他脸上，展现出来的是厌倦，嘲讽，还有疲惫。马丁现在想起来了，他总像要在下一秒挑衅什么人，也许，不是某个确切的人，而是整个世界。

“这里的人们，好像不知道外部世界的存在，”马丁觉得这不是心血来潮，因为拉斯特是看着他们的眼睛说的，说的时候同时像在寻找什么东西，让人很不舒服，“这就是一个宇宙里的臭水沟，那些新来的人，他们看着我们，好像他们不知道这里和月亮上没有什么两样。他们以为在这里能重新找回自己，梦想成真——去他妈的梦想成真，到头来什么都不会成真，你想知道我对这个世界有什么看法？这个，这就是我的看法。”

"有意思。“伯纳德低声喃喃。马丁很想跳起来抓住他的领子让他清醒一点，但他不能。莎拉不舒服，马丁看见她紧张地拨了一下头发。

但这还得继续下去，马丁怀着对伯纳德的报复心理，还有一种想赶快忘掉拉斯特说了什么的心情，迫切寻找着该说点什么。幸运的是，恰好在这个时候，下一个问题来到了他的嘴边。“你对我们的客人们怎么看？”

拉斯特慢慢地坐回到椅子上，动作是如此缓慢，其中属于机械的特点远多于人类，似乎他现在刻意想让房间里的人意识到，他和他们是不同的。

“你是说，那些新来的人？”拉斯特说，“他们不懂得内疚，这种人通常能过得很好，你能看出他们很享受。嘿，伙计们，能给我杯黑麦酒吗？”

马丁耸肩。他都懒得望向伯纳德了，后者估计会告诉他“福特在最近的更新里加入了对啤酒的爱好”之类的屁话。“如果你好好回答问题的话。”

“别做混蛋，”拉斯特粗鲁地说，“要我回答你的问题，就得给我酒。”

“莎拉。”伯纳德突然说。马丁眼看她出去，不到半分钟回来了，手里端着杯兑水的黑麦威士忌，正是小酒馆里卖的那种。拉斯特似乎满意了。

马丁趁拉斯特喝酒时转向伯纳德，低声问道：“一个要求很多的混蛋，这也是你们的设置？”博士对他的问题只是笑了一下，拉斯特把杯子放下了，现在，不需要伯纳德的催促，马丁也知道该把问题问完。

“你是否曾经感觉到……唔……在你的世界里……”马丁有些分神。

“有重复性和不一致的地方。“莎拉替他完成了这个句子。

马丁感激地对她笑了一笑。“你这是什么意思？”拉斯特说。

“上帝，”马丁在心里对自己说，“他这种混蛋是怎么在西部活下来的？”但管理层在这儿，马丁只能接着把自己的角色扮演下去。

“你知道我的意思，”马丁说，“你是否曾经觉察到破绽，拉斯特？”

拉斯特吁出一口气，盯着半空中某个莫名其妙的点看。“有时候我看到一种颜色，嘴里会留下某种不愉快的气味，声音，触感，纹理……都会留下不一样的印象，像是某种断裂或者……但不是像你想的那样，不是一个错误，而是……”

马丁不耐烦地扯开了领结。“……一种黑暗中的模糊意识（1）。”马丁补充道。这句话触动了某个开关，拉斯特顿住不动了，目光失去神采。马丁转头望着伯纳德，从后者脸上看不出什么。“大概就是这样。”马丁说。

莎拉似乎对他的表现印象深刻，马丁觉得今晚有戏。

伯纳德用一种赞赏的目光继续检查椅子上的创造物，马丁认为自己的任务完成了，站起来准备离开。伯纳德在他推开玻璃门时叫住了他。

“他是否提到过……”伯纳德似乎觉得不太好启齿，“……一个小女孩？或者别的乐园里的人？”

马丁摇头。“非常感谢，哈特先生，”伯纳德恢复冷静，“你可以走了。”

马丁已经一只脚踏出房间，却停住了脚步。他回头看着拉斯特，突然起不那么急着走了。保持推开门的姿势，他让莎拉先走，自己却说：“那么，他的故事线到底是什么？还没有人告诉过我，汉克说他‘只是个向导’。”

伯纳德有些惊讶。“你不知道？”马丁耸耸肩。

“听福特说，我来之前他在好几个不同的故事线里待过，”伯纳德若有所思地低头看着拉斯特死气沉沉的眼睛，“最近，他主要负责藏宝图，还是让他自己告诉你吧。”他拍了拍手掌。“拉斯特，醒来。”

坐在椅子上的人重新睁开眼睛。

 

拉斯特端着猎枪，骑在马上，在门缝里透出来的亮光所照不到的阴影中间。距离他不到十步远是房屋主人的谷仓，那里的树下拴着三匹陌生的马，其中一匹瘸了一条腿。“是他，”治安官骑在和拉斯特并排的一匹马上，见到这景象马上拽住了缰绳，“那狗娘养的在这屋子里。”

“回去报信。”拉斯特说。

“科尔，这——”治安官一脸难色，看看他又看看那所房子。

“回去报信。”拉斯特再次说。

说完这句话的同时，他下了马，一只手摘下帽子放在马背上，马喷着响鼻，不安地停了下来，一只蹄子刨着地面。从房屋的前门廊又传来两声枪响，拉斯特握紧了手中的枪，终于，他听到治安官的马一溜小跑，离开了谷仓，朝大路跑去。拉斯特紧了紧手上的枪，蹲身藏在阴影中。

后门被人从里头一脚踢开，一个戴帽子的瘦长身影骂骂咧咧走出来，后头拖着个影子。后来拉斯特看清了，一个小个子跟着他。瘦高个子像是喝醉了酒那样跌下楼梯，在树底下撒尿。“你该看看他的样子，”这个人对他的同伴说，“赫克特问他，除了牛奶什么都没有吗，老爹？他口吃了！”树底爆发出一阵大笑，另一个人吃吃地笑：“除了牛奶什么都没有！”拉斯特朝后一把拉开枪栓，第一下就把他蹦了，他还没来得及转过头来看看让他倒下的是谁。“操，”那个小个子说，“操操操操——”

他伸手去摸枪，但拉斯特省去了他的麻烦。猎枪顶在胸膛上以后，他不动了。“其余的人呢？”拉斯特说。

“在厨房，”小个子哆嗦着嘴唇，“还有两个在楼上。”

拉斯特再次拉开枪栓。“孩子呢？”

小个子不动了，似乎听不懂拉斯特的话似的。拉斯特摘下他的帽子，扔到地上，用带马刺的靴子踩住。“女人死了，至于孩子……”那张脸变得铁青，嘴唇上的豁口好像在制造另一张脸，在阴影下另一张脸朝拉斯特在笑。他的回答是同样的一枪，他甚至没听懂小个子的话，因为他自己的心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动，接下来闯进屋内，把枪对准赫克特的人甚至不像是他自己。“噢，拜托，拉斯特，”赫克特厌烦地看着他，“三十年了，你非得每次都扫我的兴吗？你知道，我总是搞不懂他们为什么要安排这一幕，有的人喜欢当着父亲的面，我觉得这没多大意思。你说呢？”

他看见了自己的孩子，头朝下倒卧在楼梯上，她的头发乱了，像个玩偶。一只苍蝇停在她的太阳穴上，现在懒洋洋地摩擦着翅膀。

赫克特冲他摇头。“过去，这是一条绑架的故事线。你还记得吗，拉斯特？把那些孩子弄到山里，然后你朝他们开枪？可惜的是你救不出来他们全部，我得说我比较喜欢现在的调整，它显得更——个人化？”

拉斯特瞄准了他的心脏。

 

“当你做恶梦的时候，你从三数到一，然后对自己说，醒来——”这又是谁对他说的？是谁在他梦里？

“醒来。”他低声对自己说。

他睁开眼，耳边是绳索摆动的吱呀声。他的胳膊被绑住了，眼睛用布蒙着，一根吊索穿过他的脖子，在脑后打了个结。“拉斯特•科尔，你被控谋杀丽萨•斯特朗，本•斯特朗和玛丽•詹姆森的大女儿，绑架伯恩-琼斯的孪生子，此外，你被控残忍谋害了詹姆斯•帕杜和他的兄弟，因为这些罪行你被判处绞刑，愿你的灵魂在地狱的烈火中得到拯救，上帝保佑你。”

“我很抱歉，科尔，”这是治安官的声音，“我知道你不想死，我知道你想活下去，找到你女儿的凶手——我们可以给你这个机会，但你要答应这里的先生们一件事，不是什么大不了的事，而且对你也有好处。”

拉斯特想嘲笑他们，但他发出的是刺耳的声音。“我正在听。”

“帮我们找到宝藏，逃犯，”一个新来者的声音说，“我们上次来过，你是个不错的向导。”

 

“他们说的话对你来说有意义吗？”伯纳德说，“你是否想到了什么？”

拉斯特摇摇头，缓慢地，把他们从一个看到另一个。“对我来说什么意思也没有，”他说，“不像是我认识的任何事物。”

伯纳德做了什么，他不动了。马丁仍然在消化自己的震惊。

“天啊，”马丁说，“那宝藏甚至不是真的，对吗？”

伯纳德笑了笑。“目前还没有人玩到这一层，所以答案只有福特清楚。”

马丁摇头，马上退后了一步，看着伯纳德的背影和拉斯特的脸在玻璃门上的倒映，他想忘掉这一切。“他的女儿甚至不是真的死了，对吧？”

伯纳德给了他一个眼神，于是马丁知道是他离开的时候了，他已经停留得太久，而且问了太多不该问的问题。“晚安，哈特先生，”伯纳德说，“要是你到维修养护部去，可以顺便去看看她——我是说拉斯特的女儿——福特博士在塑造它时花费了不少心血。她现在已经是第三代了。”

“不，”马丁的本能是拒绝，“我是说——谢了。”

他向伯纳德博士道了晚安，匆忙离开了那个房间。这一天经历的一切马丁都宁愿忘掉，尤其是关于拉斯特的那部分，在他走上电梯时，他看见拉斯特在蓝色玻璃上的剪影。

 

TBC.

(1)出自乔伊斯的《死者》：His own identity was fading out into a grey impalpable world: the solid world itself which these dead had one time reared and lived in was dissolving and dwindling.

(2）a vague awareness in the dark，第一季拉斯特说过的话


End file.
